


Bite Bottom Lip

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Summary:	Neville’s talkative plant, Brutus, gets him into troublePhoto credit to Captbexx, check her out on Tumblr her art is amazingWritten for the Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge





	Bite Bottom Lip

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705692361/in/dateposted-public/)

Returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year was a rather confusing time for Neville Longbottom. As usual, he’d spent the summer with his Gran and had spent most of it out in the garden, trying to tame her unruly yard. He’d slimmed down so much he’d needed all new uniforms. 

He’d been welcomed back to his Gryffindor dorm by his fellow roommates and they’d spent the afternoon sitting on their beds, sharing sweets and filling each other in on what they’d done over the holidays.

Classes had started up again, and it seemed like any other year except for one rather unsettling issue Neville’s hormones had woken up and he now found himself noticing his classmates in ways he never had before.

Neville had been partnered with Draco Malfoy for Herbology this year. Neville just managed to hide his smirk at the shocked look on Draco’s face as he’d shot up several inches and was now the tallest in his class.

The practical part for their O.W.L.S. at the end of the year was to raise an exotic plant so Draco had supplied them with a Venus Flytrap. His name was Brutus, and he never shut up and took great delight in embarrassing Neville in front of Draco.

They were heading into Professor Sprout’s office to show her Brutus’ progress when he blurted out “Nice Butt Blondie” to Neville’s horror, he was positive that Brutus could read his mind.

"What was that?" Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around staring at Neville shocked.

“Errrm” Neville stammered biting his lip, feeling the blush colour his cheeks, fully expecting Draco to painfully hex him.

“You’re so sexy when you do that” Draco muttered and leaned up and kissed him, nibbling on Neville’s bottom lip to his faint moan.


End file.
